Thanks for the Memories
by guitarguy12345
Summary: Sequel to "Where Do We Go From Here?". Upon returning to her own time, Marmalade and her cousin, Charcoal discover something that could change the way Marmalade looks at her parents.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the sequel to Where Do We Go From Here. Enjoy!**

There was a flash of light in the night, and Marmalade fell from the sky. She landed right in her mother's garden.

"Crap..." she said. "Mom's gonna kill me..."

She stood up, and the wind blew a stray newpaper in her face. She looked at the front page.

"Thank god, exact date I left!" She looked at her watch. "Exact time to!" Marmalade went to her room and lied down on her bed. She woke up that morning more tired than usual. Thank God it was Spring Break. She went downstairs. Her Dad was at the table reading the paper and sipping on coffee. Her Mom was cooking eggs.

"Morning Marms." said Gumball.

"Morning, sweetie!" said Carrie as she served her daughter some eggs. Marmalade was worried. She was terrified that she had somehow changed the future in a bad way, which wasn't her mission.

"Something wrong, Marms?" asked Gumball.

"No, nothing's wrong, I'm fine."

"Afraid you may have...changed the future for the worse?" said Carrie.

"How did you...?"

"We're not that old Carrie. We still remember what happened."

"Oh, heh, yeah, well I did just get back last night. I'm kinda tired."

"Why don't you sleep in? It is Saturday. and Spring Break." said Carrie.

"I'm just sad that we go back to school on Monday..."

"I have to fly to India on Monday for some benefit comedy show for the hurricane survivors." said Gumball.

"But you hate flying!" said Carrie.

"I know...At least I'll be back on Thursday."

"So, Marms, what are you gonna do today?" asked Carrie.

"Well, first, I'm gonna destroy that stupid time machine so I don't mess up the past again. Secondly, we were told last Friday we had to bring in an old family artifact for some dumb project. So, Charcoal and I will be digging around the attic today."

"Cool! Well, I need to go to work. See you guys later!" Carrie said as she exited the house.

"I need to finish packing!" Gumball said as he dashed upstairs.

"Well, time to bury this wretched thing..." Marmalade said as she took out the time machine and took the shovel from the closet. She buried it in the backyard, next to the shed.

"My work here, is done." Marmalade said as she threw the shovel in the shed and went back into the house.


	2. Chapter 2

There was a knock at the door. Marmalade opened it up to find Charcoal.

"Hey cuz" he said.

"Hey Charc" she replied. "My Dad keeps all his Darwin's crap up in the attic."

"Let's go!"

They made their way up to the attic. There was a lot of old boxes and cases lying around

"Is there a light in here?"

"Yeah I th- AHHH!" Marmalade squeeled.

"WHAT IS IT?" said Charcoal, now concerned.

"AHHHH!- oh, it's just a plastic skeleton from Halloween. Heh..."

"...Seriously?"

"What? It caught me by surprise!"

"Last time you got 'caught by surprise' we had to go home and get you a change of clothes."

"In my defense, I had 3 bottles of lemonade that day. And I was younger then..."

"It happened last week."

"Just shut up and look for old stuff!"

Marmalade and Charcoal looked around.

"Hey, what's this?" said Charcoal as he layed a large case on the floor.

"I don't know..." said Marmalade. They opened the case, revealing shiny blue and white bass guitar.

"Whoa..." Charcoal said as he lifted it up. "Who's is this?"

"No ide- Hey, look! There's something enscribed on the back!"

Marmalade read it aloud.

"Property of Gumball Watterson, Grade 9."

"I didn't know your dad played bass."

"Neither did I."

"Hey look, there's a secret compartment in the case!" Charcoal said as he opened it up. He found a picture of teenage Gumball, Damien, and Carrie standing on a stage together. Gumball had his bass, and Damien and Carrie had guitars.

"Wow, I didn't know they were in a band!" said Charcoal.

"Cool..." said Marmalade. She thought for a second. "Why didn't they ever tell me?"

"Does it look like I know the answer to that?"

"Hey, I see more stuff in there!" said Marmalade as she pulled out a closed card. On the front it said "To Gumball."

"I think its a love letter..." said Charcoal.

"You think?" Marmalade said as she opened the card. When she did, a pair of pink panties fell out.

"Hey...who's the hottie who owns these?" said Charcoal as he snatched them up.

"Dear Gumball, I love you no matter what. You are the one that gives my afterlife meaning. You make me feel alive again. Love, Carrie. P.S. Hope you enjoy the present (wink wink)." Marmalade read aloud. Charcoal almost instantly dropped the panties as if they were hot coals.

"But Carrie doesn't even have the ability to where panties!"

"But she does have the ability to transform her ghost tail into a complete lower body. How do you think I was born?"

"The Stork?"

Marmalade was silent.

"What? That's not right?" asked Charcoal.

"Eh...no, no, you're right. The stork."

"Pssh, knew it."

"Yep...So why don't we use this as our artifact?"

"The panties?"

"No! The bass guitar! and the picture!"

"Alright, alright, jeez."

"Dipshit..."

"What was that, Marms?"

"Nothing!"

"Okay. Wanna go get some pizza? It's on me."

"Sure! Sounds kinky!"

"For the last time Marms, neither of us knows what 'kinky' means. But I'm positive it means something gross!"

"Ah, shut up. It doesn't mean anything. Now let's go. I'm starving."


	3. Chapter 3

The kids wound up returning from lunch relatively early -Larry Jr. caught Charcoal trying to steal a stick a pepperoni. When they got home, the went into the attic and found the bass and everything else they had discovered in the case was gone.

"It's gone!" shouted Marmalade.

"Where the hell did it go!?" replied Charcoal as he looked around. "Wait a minute...what's this?" Charcoal said as he picked up a purposely placed note from the floor. He read it aloud.

"Stay away from the bass. Keep the past in the past!" The last sentence was underlined.

"Looks like someone doesn't want us to use the bass. Oh well, let's just use this old skull shaped hair clip I found."

"Are you serious? Don't you know what this means?"

"Charcoal, I swear to God don't you dare say it-"

"We have a mystery on our hands!"

"God Dammit Charcoal!"

"C'mon, it'll be fun!"

"Ugh! Fine..."

"Now, we need to figure out who wrote this note!"

"Let me see it!" Marmalade said as she snatched the paper. "It's Daddy's!"

"Gumball wrote that? How can you tell?"

"He's the only one I know who writes his K's backwards."

"Where is he?"

"I don't know...Wait! derp, he's in his room packing for his comedy show!"

"Let's go get 'em!"

They ran to Gumball and Carrie's bedroom and broke down the door.

"FREEZE!" They yelled before realizing the room was empty.

"He's...He's gone..." murmured Charcoal.

"But the window's open! And the car's gone!" said Marmalade as she looked out the open window and gazed into the empty driveway.

"Where would he have gone?"

"I don't know."

"Oh, man, how are we going to find out what's up?"

"I have an idea. But we're not gonna like it. Follow me..." said Marmalade in a defeated tone. They went out into the backyard. Marmalade got the shovel out from the shed.

"What's that for?"

"This." Marmalade said as she dug up the earth next to the shed. She climbed into the hole and climbed back out with the time machine.

"Whoa there, Marmalade, last time we used that thing it killed me! Look, we can just track down where your Dad went, maybe he went-"

"No, Charcoal. If we fail this assignment we'll have to retake the class next year."

"Oh, damn, that's right..."

"Now, let's figure out where, or when, we have to go."

"The bass said Gumball was in 9th Grade around the time of that picture. How old was he then?"

"About 16. My Dad is about 28 now, so we have to go back...crap...12 years..."

"Crap? Why crap?"

"Because I just came back from 13 years ago, my parent's will recognize me!"

"Then you'll need a disquise."

~One Disquise Later~

"Charcoal, I look stupid."

"Yes, yes you do. But now they won't recognize you."

Charcoal had given Marmalade an outfit much like her original one, but this one was black and gray. Also, her hair was dyed Orange and Charcoal used his "Movie Star" makeup kit to make it look like there was a huge mole on her face.

"What will I say if someone asks what my name is?"

"Hmmm...Bertha!"

"Bertha? The hell kind of name is that? It's ugly!"

"And so are you, so it'll fit!"

"Grrr, Fine! Let's just go and get this show on the road."

"Wait! I wanna try something first!"

~One Extremely Unecessary Gesture Later~

"Why am I in the basket of your bike? And why is there a speedometer on the handle bar?"

"Just shut up! When the meter says "88 mph" activate the time machine.

"Fine, but I hardly think this is the time to reenact famous movie scenes!"

And with that, they were off.


	4. Chapter 4

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The two kids arrived in the past. They got off the ground and observed their surroundings.

"Where are we?" asked Charcoal.

"I think were outside my Dad's house."

"Yeah! Isn't that your parents in the window?" Charcoal said as they peered through the window. They saw 16 year old Gumball and Carrie making out on the couch.

"Y'know Marms, your Mom was hot at 16."

"Shut up, you perv! That's my Mom!"

"Whatever. Tomorrow, let's follow them to school. Maybe we'll get some clues."

"Good Idea!...Now where are we gonna sleep?"

"...I was hoping you would know..."

Marmalade facepalmed.

~The Next Day~

"I hope we find out what's going on soon, I do NOT want to sleep in the dumpster AGAIN!"

"Hey! They're walking to school! Let's go!" said Charcoal. They stealthily followed and eavesdropped on Gumball and Carrie.

"So, Carrie, what song do you want to do at practice?"

"I though Mr. Small chose the songs for us..."

"Oh, damn, that's right, he does. I can't believe Mr. Small made a side project of the school's music program just for rock!"

"I can't believe we have the funding!" said Carrie.

"Did you hear that, Charcoal?" whispered Marmalade.

"Yeah, now we know how it started!" Charcoal whispered back.

They continued down the sidewalk until they got to the High School. The snuck into the school and blended in with the freshman. This wasn't going to be easy


	5. Chapter 5

They followed Gumball and Carrie around throughout the school day. They had seen nothing that could give them any information, and it was nearly the end of the day.

"This is getting boring." said Charcoal.

"We can't give up now! We're in the past for Christ's sake!" said Marmalade.

"Hey, look! They're going into the music room!"

"Let's go!"

They entered the room behind them. Unfortunately, Mr. Small saw them when they came in.

"And who might you two be?" he said in his usual layed back voice.

"Uh...Vee are foreign exchange students from Russia." Marmalade said in a convincingly fake Russian accent. "I am Bertha and dees is my eediot companion Charkul. He is mute, so he'll be keeping his mouth shut. Vee vanted to see the music room dees period."

"Oh, well isn't that interesting. Let me tell you what we have here, last month I took these 5 students for a musical experiment. Instead of a school jazz band, I made a school rock band. This is Gumball, Carrie, Damien, Penny, and Jamie."

"Nice to meet you all." Marmalade said in her fake accent.

"Y'know, you look a little familiar..." said Carrie.

"Oh, vell, I have not seen you before in my life!" said Marmalade in a nervous tone.

"Carrie here plays lead guitar, Damien plays rhythym guitar, Gumball has an excellent voice and plays bass, Jamie plays drums, and we have Penny playing piano." explained Mr. Small. "Why don't you play our guests a song, guys?"

"I hate playing for people..." said Jamie.

"Jamie! Be nice to our guests!" said Mr. Small.

"What song we playin'?" asked Gumball.

"The new one." said Mr. Small. The five kids stepped into the studio, and Jamie counted them in.

"One, two, one, two, three, four!"

*start of song*

[1985 - Bowling for Soup]

Gumball and Damien:

Woo Hoo Hooooo!  
Woo hoo hooooo!  
Carrie just hit the wall  
She never had it all  
One Prozac a day  
Husband's a CPA  
Her dreams went out the door  
When she turned 24.  
Only been with one man  
What happened to her plan?

Gumball:

She was gonna be an actress  
She was gonna be a star  
She was gonna shake her ass  
On the hood of White Snake's car  
Her yellow SUV is now the enemy  
Looks at her average life  
And nothing, has been...  
all right since

Gumball and Damien:

Bruce Springsteen, Madonna  
Way before Nirvana  
There was U2 and Blondie  
And music still on MTV  
Her two kids in high school  
They tell her that she's uncool  
Cuz she's still preoccupied  
With 19, 19, 1985

Woo Hoo Hooooo!  
(1985)  
Woo Hoo Hooooo!

She's seen all the classics  
She knows every line  
"Breakfast Club", "Pretty In Pink"  
Even "St. Elmo's Fire"  
She rocked out to Wham!  
Not a big Limp Bizkit fan  
Thought she'd get a hand  
On a member of Duran Duran

Gumball:

Where's the mini-skirt made of snakeskin?  
And who's the other guy that's singing in Van Halen?  
When did reality become T.V.?  
What ever happened to sitcoms, game shows,  
(on the radio was)

Gumball and Damien:

Springsteen, Madonna  
way before Nirvana  
There was U2 and Blondie  
And music still on MTV  
Her two kids in high school  
They tell her that she's uncool  
Cuz she's still preoccupied  
With 19, 19, 1985

Woo Hoo Hooooo!

Carrie plays a guitar solo

Gumball:

She hates time, make it stop  
When did Motley Crue become classic rock?  
And when did Ozzy become an actor?  
Please make this stop, stop, STOP

*Pause*

Gumball, Damien and Carrie:

And bring back  
Springsteen, Madonna  
way before Nirvana  
There was U2 and Blondie  
And music still on MTV  
Her two kids in high school  
They tell her that she's uncool  
Cuz she's still preoccupied  
With 1985

Woo Hoo Hooooo!

Bruce Springsteen, Madonna  
Way before Nirvana  
There was U2 and Blondie  
And music still on MTV (Woohoo)  
Her two kids in high school  
They tell her that she's uncool (1985)  
Cuz she's still preoccupied  
With 19, 19, 1985

*end of song*

Marmalade and Charcoal were wide-eyed. They were much better than they thought. Gumball and Carrie walked out while everyone tuned their instruments.

"So, how was that?" asked Gumball.

"Great, just great!" said Mrs. Small. "You guys are getting better, we're a shoe in to win the Battle of the Bands on Saturday!"

"Battle of the bands?" asked Marmalade in her fake accent.

"Yeah, If we win, we get 500,000 dollars!" said Carrie.

"Which will be more than enough to fund the music program to make Rock Band a school-wide activity!"

"We only have a week until the show, hopefully we can get our act together..." said Gumball.

"Vell, uhm, dat's great, but vee have to go now!" Marmalade said as she pushed Charcoal out of the room. They ran down the hall and out the front doors.

"What was that all about?" asked Charcoal. "We were getting so much info!"

"Charcoal, do you know what nine months from this Sunday is?"

"What?"

"The day I was born!"

"So what?"

"That means my Mom gets pregnant on Sunday!"

"What's the problem?"

"If the problem is what I think it is, then Mom and Dad have some serious explaining to do when we get home!" Marmalade said angirly. "C'mon!" she barked.

"Where are we going?"

"Two weeks into the future!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the Last Chapter guys, Hope you enjoyed!**

The duo went to weeks into the future. They rushed back to the music room to find a sad Mr. Small and an empty studio.

"Mr. Small, vat happened?" asked Marmalade in her fake Russian accent.

"Oh, hey Bertha. Thought you went back to Russia...We, we lost the Battle of the Bands. We were disqualified."

"Why?"

"Gumball got Carrie pregnant."

Marmalade stared in shock.

"Where are they?"

"I believe I saw them going towards Gumball's house."

They rushed down there immediately. When they got there, they knocked on the door. Gumball answered.

"Oh, it's you two. How's it going?"

"Vat happened? Rock Band eez no more?"

"Yeah, Carrie and I were a little, well, forgetful the day before the battle of the bands. Now she's pregnant."

"Oh..."

"Yeah, but we're gonna keep it. I guess it's just one of those accident things, you know? It's not like we meant for it to happen..."

Marmalade was mortified. She was thinking "Was I...an accident?"

"You two should get going. I have to take Carrie to the doctor." And with that. He closed the door. Marmalade took off towards the park, her face in her hands. Charcoal went after her.

"Marmalade!" No answer.

"Marms, come on, where are you?" Charcoal then heard sniffles coming from behind a large bush.

"Marms..." Charcoal knelt down and put an arm around his cousin. She started sobbing into his shoulder.

"They-They- They always told me they wanted to have a baby, that they p-planned everything!"

"Marms..."

"They lied to me, they lied! I-If it were up to them, I would have never have been born!"

"Marmalade, you know you were the best thing that ever happened to them! So what if you were an accident? You still had good times with your parents, they love you!"

"You just don't get it, do you?" said Marmalade as her sorrow turned into bitter rage. "Do you know what I feel like right now? I feel like I shouldn't exist! I wasn't suppose to happen! My life is worthless! Come on, we're going back to the present!"

Marmalade activated the time machine and they were immediately sucked back into their time. She ripped off her disquise. They landed on the roof of Carrie's daycare center. They went in through the roof entrance and burst into the office where Gumball and Carrie were leaning over the bass guitar, talking. When they realized Marmalade had entered, they stood in front of the bass to hide it.

"Hi, sweetie! What are you doing here?" Gumball said nervously.

"Cut the crap!" Marmalade screamed.

"We know everything! That's right, we know the number of times Albachino said fuck in Scarface!" said Charcoal.

"What?" They all said.

"Oh, uh, I mean we know about the old Rock Band program!"

"And that I was an accident!"

"What? Honey, you weren't an accident!" exclaimed Carrie.

"Oh really? Then tell me Mother, does this sound familiar? *ahem* Remember me, Carrie? I am dat foreign exchange student from Russia!" Marmalade said in her Russian accent.

"...My God..." Gumball said in realization. "You're Bertha..."

"You're damn right I'm Bertha! How could you do this to me?"

"Marmalade, I don't know what to say..." Carrie said as she choked up.

"I do." said Gumball. "Marmalade, approximately a week after you left us when we were 15, Carrie and I were in a car accident. We only emerged with minor injuries, but we had amnesia. We got our memories back in a month's time, but we forgot about your visit. When you visited when we were 16, it jogged my memory...so I made the date with Carrie and, well, did it on purpose and lied about it..." Gumball said as he rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"I don't whether I should be mad or shocked that you were able to remember that." said Carrie.

"So...I wasn't an accident?" Marmalade said in a cautiously optimistic tone of voice.

"Nope, I planned the whole thing!" said Gumball.

"Yay!"

They all shared a group hug. Except Charcoal, who was just standing there awkwardly.

"I love you guys!" Marmalade said to her parents.

"We love you too!" said Gumball and Carrie in unison.

"So...yeah, I'm gonna head out..." Charcoal said as he awkwardly exited the room.

Yeah, they were a happy family. Planned, or not.

**That's all folks! My next TAWoG Story will be out before the end of the week! :D**


End file.
